


This Isn’t About Love

by draig_asec



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is a lawyer, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual character(s), Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character(s), Gen, Izzy is a bartender, Jace is adopted by the Lightwoods in this, Kinda, M/M, Magnus and Raphael are step brothers, Max is cute and chaotic, Multi, Polyamory, Transgender Character(s), and they were ROOMMATES, as little angst as my ass can manage I promise, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: Alec admitted he was gay for the first time when he was 16, Jace admitted he was bi for the first time that night as well, they made a pact that night.Them against the world, but now the world was different, 10 years later and now Alec barley fresh out of college, having to raise his 16 year old brother and deal with Izzy’s boy drama, and that’s not mentioned his sisters annoyingly hot boss.And Jace is off struggling with two dead end jobs, and falling his an idiot who plays guitar and an asshole who works with Alec, and living  in with both in a tiny apartment.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	This Isn’t About Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too many wip but please accept this new one

_ May 2012 _

It was late, maybe 11 when Alec had came into Jace’s room and sat on the bed next to his adoptive brother, Izzy and Max were already fast asleep, and they had school in the morning. Usually it would have been the other way around, if one snuck in the other’s room, It would have been Jace, desperately for affection after a bound of nightmares, but tonight he hadn’t even headed of to sleep yet and Alec came in and laid next to him. 

“You okay?” Jace whispered after several minutes in which the two boys had laid side by side.

“You remember the what mom said this morning at breakfast, before her and Dad left for the week?” Alec asked, dodging Jace’s question. 

“What part?” Jace rolled onto his stomach to look at his brother properly, and noticed the tears in his eyes, “Alec, what’s wrong?”

“She said all the fag should burn. She was all angry about the two men who moved down the street. Do you agree with her?” The dark haired boy asked turning to look at Jace.

“No,” Jace raisedup onto his elbows and made sure they were making eye contact before he spoke again, “Mom thinks that everyone who is gay must be bad. I think she’s wrong, because I’m sitting right her next to you, and I know you are not bad,” he said it with finality. 

“I didn’t say I was-“ Alec started to protest.

“You didn’t need to, you where 16 and going through puberty and haven’t so much as looked at a women, also you spend too much time starring at James to be straight,” Jace joked nudging Alec’s shoulder. 

“You’re my best friend,” Alec said after a moment of silence. 

“And you’re mine,”Jace answered, “plus you always tell me there isn’t anything wrong with me, if all the things my father taught me doesn’t make me evil or broken, being attracted to men can’t be the thing that does,”

“Please don’t tell anyone?” Alec whispered, still looking a little scared. 

“Did you miss the part where we both like men, Alec? I ain’t going to tell no body. You’re gay, I’m bi, Izzy flirts to much and steals mom’s make-up, Max has a crush on the Hispanic girl from Austin and Ally, we all have thing we aren’t planning on telling Mom and Dad,” Jace said elbowing his brother before rolling over, this time getting a small laugh out of him. 

“I feel like the James thing would be worse,” Alec said with a laugh, before doing his best impression of his mother, “‘How can any parent approve of such disturbing behavior?! Nail polish? Make-up? Openly talks about like _men_! How can our son be around such a creature?! It’s bad enough Jace isn’t stopping him from being around, gasp, a colored person!” He rushed the sentences together and Jace laughed loudly at it, before joining in with his own impression of their father,

“Oh what horror! And to think _our_ child wants to kiss, a man! Let alone a man who has two fathers, what blasphemy, we must send the boys off the conversion camp immediately!” Jace said, neither of their ‘best’ impression were very good, mostly it was just dramatic whispering in horrid British accents, despite both Maryes and Robert being from Brooklyn. 

“So do you have a hopeless crush too?” Alex ask moving to poke Jace as he turned into his stomach as well.

“I wouldn’t say yours is hopeless considering how much attention James pays to you, but nah I just know that the quiet kid in my history class is hot and so is the red head who eats lunch with Izzy, even though I totally figured it out because I was watching I criminal minds,” Jace said.

“It's always gonna be me and you against the world, right??” Alec ask after a beat.

“Of course,” Jace smiles before knocking his hear against his brothers shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 6:30 here and I haven’t slept for two days sorry if this is an odd first chapter I tried my best with the fluff next chapter will hopefully be longer and better.


End file.
